Love could happen anywhere at anytime
by SoSwAgYo17
Summary: Stelena love and the moments that should have happen in the episodes :) Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

I'm still working on this hope u enjoy this :)

Love could go crazy sometimes

Chapter 1

Elena was really tired when she got home from school today. It was a really boring day too. So now shes going to go in the shower and take a bath to freshen up. Then when she stripped out of her clothes,she went to the shower and opened the curtains, there she saw Stefan lying in the shower. She was so surprised, then she asked "what are you doing in here", with a very seductive voice. Then Stefan said, "I was waiting for you Elena". He noticed that she was very tired but he knew that he could lighten things up. She notice that he was staring at her with those sexy green eyes of his. Then she realized that she was naked with nothing on. Elena could see that hungry look in his eyes. Then before she knew it he lunged for her. He started kissing her on her lips and got lower every second. Elena didn't know what to do so she followed along. She wrapped her legs on him, she knew where he really wanted to go. Then they stumbled onto her bed. Then Elena said, "not...fair...u still have...your...clothes...on". So then she helped him take his clothes off. First with his shirt,then his pants,and his boxers. She love the sight of his hard looking abs it turned her on.

He saw the look on her face when he took his clothes off. He knew that he could do stuff to her that no one could do. He was on top of her and he started to kiss he lips,then to her stomach, then at her thigh, she wanted his mouth to go there and he knew it. But he went down to her breast first and sucked on it for a little while. She was pulling and grabbing on his hair. So then he moved lower and lower,then he got to his destination and went for it. She let out a loud moan and groan. He knew she enjoyed it very much. So he went deeper and deeper in her. "Stefan go deeper..",elena groaned. So he did he suck and licked deeper all the way in. She screamed and moaned louder every time he went deeper. "Stefan...when...is...it...my...turn...to...make.. .you...feel...like...I...do",trying to get it out of her mouth. She couldn't talk clearly because of how he is making her feel. She felt like she was in heaven right now. So when he was finish he went back up and kisses he lips passionately. "So Elena how did it feel hmmm",stefan asked. "It felt amazing Stefan that was the best ever, now it's my turn".

She flipped and now she's on top of him. She started by kissing his lips,then went down to kiss his abs and then went lower to we're his center was. He was wondering what is taking her so long to get there. So the. She gave his balls a little squeeze and he let out a loud moan. She knew he loved that a lot. "Elena OHHH!",Stefan groaned. Then she went for it she sucked on it going in and out. He was screaming and moaned every now and then letting it out. Then again gave his other balls a squeeze. Stefan squirm a little,"OHHHH! Elena...Elena". She could feel his hardness coming on. "Fuuuu...Elena". Then at the end she let it all in and he moaned a really loud moan. It was so loud that she thought that Jeremy her brother and her aunt could hear it. Then she went back up and saw his face it was so satisfied. "Umm Stef are you okay...babe.". He opened one eye and eyed her from her face to her breast. "Yea I'm okay don't worry about me,I loved how u called me babe Elena". She knew he loved everything she called him.

"That was the best orgasm I ever had that was the best of the best Elena". "I knew u would love it". She loved it how she could make him feel like that. "So did it take the tiredness away hmm love". "Yea I'm not tired anymore with you here I'm never tired, I like it how you called me love". Then she fell on the pillow next to him. They were staring at each other for a really long time. Elena broke the silence intense staring by asking,"do you ever think about our future were we are going to be". "Yea I know that we are going to be together forever, l love you with all of my heart I would never leave you, you know that". "Yea I know that I love you too I would do anything for you babe". Stefan heart stopped a little it made him happy to know that she would do anything for him. Before Stefan knew it Elena was already asleep. He kissed her forehead and when to sleep too.

There was a knock on the door and Elena woke up. It was here aunt she looked very tired and devastated. She knew something was wrong when her aunts face was like that. "Elena I have to tell you something very important". "Aunt Jenna what is it why are you so sad". "This is going to be heart breaking for your...", she trailed off. She was crying nonstop Elena wondered if it was really bad. If course it was really bad because Jenna is crying like crazy." Your...parents...got in a car crash. At that moment Elena knew it she busted out crying tears falling from her eyes constantly. "Elena I'm so sorry it just happen I'm so so sorry". "Are they in the hospital I have to go and see them right away". Then Jenna took Elena wrist instantly. "Jenna let go I have to go and see them right away". Then Elena Jenna eyes and stopped, right then Elena knew they were gone. She let out a loud scream "NOOO!THEY CAN'T BE THEY ARE STILL ALIVE NOOOO!

Then she felt someone shaking her and over saying, "Elena wake up". That instant she woke up and she saw Stefan next to her. "Elena what's wrong what was that did you have a bad dream come here"." Yea it was a bad dream I dreamt about it a couples of time now". "Why didn't u tell me about that". "I know I should have told you but I didn't want you to worry". "Elena remember I will always be there for you love". "So did you like what we did last night". That didn't surprise her, she knew that he was going to ask that to lighten up the mood. "Of course I like it, no I loved it it was the best sex ever". "I knew you would love it". Before she knew it Stefan climbed on top of her and crashed his lips to hers. It took Elena breath away she pulled away quickly. "What was that I wasn't finish". "Well sorry I couldn't even breath you took me off guard and of course you don't need to breath your a freaking sexy vampire". "I'm a sexy vampire now I wanted to have more of your taste on my mouth". "No we have to get up now time for school babe". "No I don't want to wake up just yet no sway with me".

Stefan reached for her hand and pulled her down firmly but not hurting her. "Stefan we have to get up stop it", elena said playfully. Stefan growled at her playfully while kissing her beautiful pink lips. Elena knew now that she can't really get out of bed when he's touching her like that and kissing her so gentle like he always is too her sometimes. Elena let out a moan and groan a little now and then. "Five minutes okay Stefan Wefan". "Rawr love the nickname you just call me". "I have a lot of nicknames for you that I'm thinking". "Your five minutes are up now time to get up". "No plzzz! can we have another five minutes I haven't even started yet." So then he kissed her again with more force this time. She knew that a few minutes from now she will cave in. Then it happened she kiss him back with the force he was expecting her to give him. She flipped them over so she could be on top. She kissed him lower each time. "Lucky we don't have any clothes on." "Yea we would have to do more work".

Elena can't believe Stefan is so hard right now in front of her. She's happy that she could make him feel like that. She landed on his erection and started playing with it. She knew that is a very impatient person but he could wait. "Elena! Take. Me. Already." "No u just have to wait a little longer". AWWWW! ELENA I WANT YOU TO TAKE ME ALREADY PLZZZZ!". Elena never knew Stefan wanted her that bad, then she grab his genital and put on in her genital. Stefan felt everything when she did that she too felt that. It was like a firework show sparks flying everywhere. They rocked on each other slowly then faster every second. Then Elena fell on to her back and they just lay there for the whole time. They already knew that they were late from school.

end of chapter 1 did you like it review thnx :) so wats going to happen in the next chapters hmmm?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summer Vacation part 1 **

a few weeks later...

"OMG! Stefan it's the last day of school summer vacation WOHOO!"."I knw right so where do you want to go for the summer babe". Elena thought about that since tfist first day of school. "We'll I don't know yet you should decide beacause you know you know where all the best places are". "True, oh I know where the beach". "Yeah we could go to the beach, the hot sun the brown sand and the blue water." "Oh and also I could where my blue bikini". "I would love to see you wearing that and also that's my favorite color". "Thats why I bought it just for you". "I love you". "I love you too". The bell rang and everyone rushed out of class to go home and start there summer.

Elena kissed Stefan goodbye when she got out of the car. "Awww! I wish you could stay with me". "Sorry I wish to but I got to go home and do something for damon". "So Damon is more important than me your girlfriend". "No way your way more important to me than Damon". "Can you stay with me plzzz I will miss you so much if you leave". She gave him her most cute and unresistable puppy face. He knew that he would always cave in when she does that face. "Okay okay I'll stay you got me". "YAY! thanks I love you". "I love you too babe". So then they went into the house together hand in hand. Elena obviously knew that the first thing Stefan would always do is take her straight to her room. "Stefan I'm going to take a shower okay". "Can I join you plzzz". "Noo". "Okay fine ". Wow elena thought that was easy. So then she went and took and shower and then came out with a tower on her hair and body. "OMG elena wat took you...". He stopped what he was saying and just staring at her.

So much things are going inside his head right now. He knew what he had to do. This is going to be tough but he has to do it. "Hey babe, I was wondering you want be to dress for you". "No I'm fine you just sit and wait okay". He rushed over to her and laid his chin on her shoulder. She knew what trying to do. "Elena you know that you look beautiful have I told you". "Like a million times". "Well I want to show you how much I love you and that your beautiful and you don't want that beautiful body of yours to go to waste". All of a sudden he pressed his lips to her making the kiss deep and soothing. Then he let go and he knew that she wanted more. So then Stefan backed away and she pulled him into another deep kiss and pushed him on the bed. The towel on her head fell. But the towel on her body didn't he was kind of frustrated. She went and pulled his shirt up and kissed his chest. But he wanted to make her feel this time. So then he flipped then over so he could be on top of her. He slowly took her towel off her body so he could savor the moment. He wiggly out of his pants and boxer. then he ripped off the towel. He saw ever part of her many times but this one is just perfect.

He slowly played with her Vagina. Then he slowly parted it and see let out a groan. "...Stefan...". Then he shoved his penis in her and rocked her slowly and harder every time he went in deeper. Trying to get inside her, she was so tight he loved that about her. "UGH!...Stefan...harder...we're...almost...there". Then he rocked her all the way. One last shove and he fell on top of her. "That was amazing Stefan we should do this more". "Well anytime elena Gilbert". "So when are we going to the beach hmmm". Tomorrow if you want". "Okay tomorrow then".

Elena woke up first feeling warms hands hugging onto her tightly. It was Stefan she loved watching him sleep he looks so hot and sexy. She moved slowly out of his tight grip and got dress silently trying not to wake him. He woke up instancely. "Elena watcha doing why wake up so early". "Remember today beach me you". "Oh yeah, let me egret dress and we will go okay". "Okay". Stefan didn't have to go and change inside he just did it in front of her. When he got out of bed she could see his big muscular body,hard abs, and a nice ass. He saw she was looking at him. "Love what you see". "Yes very much". "Go pack what you need and we will go". Elena packed her blue bikini,a blanket,umbrella,and food so they could eat.

They got to the beach it was beautiful and a perfect weather too. Elena was wearing her bikini underneath so she just took off her clothes. Stefan just stood there looking at her she looked sexy,hot, and beautiful. Stefan didn't have a much he just took off his shirt. Elena also stood there and look at him she's s lucky yo have a boyfriend like him. He walked over to her and started carring her to the water. "Stefan it's cold in the water". "It's not cold if I'm in there with you". "True you can make me warm all over". They sank in the water together and elena got warm fast. So the. Stefan started going down lower to where her panties were and pulled it down. Elena knew where this was going to go. So then she went and lower down his water shorts. His penis landed on her vagina and he pushed it in there. He did it harder this time hugging her close. Elena could feel all her nerves vibrating. He rocked on her harder and harder. He knew she was a screamer. Stefan...I...love...you". "I...love...you...TOOO". "Fuck...". "AHHH! Harder...Harder...Stefan". "I'm...almost...there". "Me...too". "AHHHHHH! STEFAN". Everyone who was on the beach looked at then. Elena embarrassed let go of Stefan and out back on her panties. Stefan also did the same.

They got out of the water and sat down on there blanket laughing like little children. "OMG that was so funny and good too". "We should do that more often in the water at the beach". "Yeah we should". Elena took out there food, it was tuna sandwiches ,a salad for them to share, and 2 coca cola. When they finish they played a little more in the water. Later they went home. "Stefan today was the beveryday ever". "Yeah I know I love spending time with you". "Awww! Your so sweet I love you". "I love you too".

So that's the end of chapter 2 did you like it review thnx :) more to come


	3. Chapter 3

Summer Vacation part 2

Elena woke up with a smile on her face. She loved waking up and seeing Stefan right next to her at her side. Elena thought to herself, "UGH! Damn Stefan has the most sexiest face in the world I'm so happy to claim Stefan as mine". Stefan looked at her with one eye. "Good morning beautiful how was your sleep". "Oh it was very warm and relaxing". "Yeah because I was here with you warming up your bed". "Uh huh, I love when you stay with me in my bed". "So babe where do you want to go today". "Hmmm? I will pick this time we should go shopping for some summer clothes". "Okay whatever you want my love". "Oh I love how you said my love it sound do sexy". "Mmmmm, and I love it when you call me with your nicknames". "Oh yeah next is going to be Stefan befan". "I love that now let's go get dress and go shopping for your I mean our summer clothes". Elena went to her closet and got out a black bra,a black tan top, blue shorts, and red panties. Stefan on the other hand wore a white tan top and some shorts. Elena could see all of his muscles through that tan top. Mmmmm she loved seeing that it made her so wet. When they were done they went and got into the car.

"So what shopping mall do you want to go to hmmm". "Oh let's go to the Westminster mall there is a lot of stores there I could also buy you something to". "Um...sure lets go". It didn't take that long elena lived close. So then they parked and got out of the care. And went inside elena could smell so much food and a lot of stores. "Hey Stefan lets get something to eat I'm starving". "Sure we didn't eat anything yet so let's go". So they went and ate McDonalds. Elena ordered chicken nuggets but Stefan didn't know what to buy. "What should I order hmmm". "I know I could order double the chicken nuggets so we could share". "Okay". So then when they got their food they sat on a table in the corner. "Mmmm this smells delicious". "Yeah it does let's eat". Stefan took one and gave one to elena. Something made elena not feel right her distance from Stefan. They were only sitting like a foot away but it was too far. So elena went and sat on Stefan's lap. "Hey I had to sit on you to you we are sitting too far from each other". Oh Stefan could feel himself getting hard. "Well you know we are mostly really close to each other". "I know how we could get really really close to each other". "No we are going to buy some summer clothes remember we could do that later". "Awww! Fine okay I will wait".

When they we finish elena walked and saw Victoria secret. "Oh let's go in her I need to go buy some bras". "Um...okay". So then they walked in this was like a paradise for Stefan. So much stuff to look at damn elena would look good in all of this. Elena wondered off. Stefan wanted to follow her but there was so much for him to look at. Elena thought hmm what should I buy here. Oh I know I'm going to buy a new blue bra and panties cause Stefan loves the color blue. I could also wear that when me and him do our things. All of a sudden Stefan is behind her his arms around her waist. "What are you looking at babe". "I'm not going to tell you it's a secret". "Awww please pretty please with me on top". "Nope not going to tell you when we you know do our things in bed then I will reveal it but not now". "Oh damn your making me feel so hard". Then elena grabbed Stefan's penis and squeeze it a little. Stefan let out a little yelp and gave her the biggest grin a guy could ever have. "I love what you did a couple seconds ago elena". Stefan then moved his hands lower into her shorts elena knew what was going to happen. She had to stop this eight here because they are in public. "Stefan you have to stop we are in public". "Aww elena I want to show everyone how much I love you". "Well we could do it somewhere you know a little more private". "Oh so you want to do right now hmm". "Yes but you have to go outside and wait for me then I will do whatever you want". "Okay can't wait". Stefan gave Elena the most sexiest and hot kiss ever and left. Leaving her wanting more.

Elena payed for the bra and panties and went inside the dressing room and out it on. She went outside and saw Stefan sitting on the chairs. "Stefan I'm here so what do we want to do now". "Oh don't you remember what you said". "Oh yeah let's go to forever 21 so I could buy some clothes". "Awww! I thought we were going to do that thing that we were going to do". "Well you never know maybe I will do it surprisingly". "But we are here to enjoy our shopping time not have sex". "But we will get sex later right". "Yes we will, now go be a good boyfriend and come with me". "Okay I will be good". So then they walked hand in hand to forever 21. Elena found some new shirts and jeans and went to try them on. Stefan knew that this is his chance. So when she went inside he also went I inside with her. "Stefan what are you doing in her I thought I told you to be a good boy and wait outside". "Elena babe don't ruin the fun for me". "I know you want it really bad". Elena knew she wanted it really really bad. In a rush Stefan crushed his lips on her. Elena knew she couldn't fight it so she kissed him back hard this time. Stefan took off her shirt and her shorts and saw what the surprise was. "Oh elena I love what you have under your clothes". "See I told you it would be perfect". "I like it and you also like it too". "Yup you sure know what a guy wants". "No I don't know what all guys want but I do know what you want". Stefan started kissing her on her neck making her groan and moan. Then he lifted her up and she wrapped her leg on his waist. He slammed her into the wall. "Is everything okay in there". "Um yes everything is fine". Elena was kind of embarrassed but it didn't matter right now. Elena now took off Stefan's shirt and pants.

Stefan took off his boxer slowly. Stefan knew Elena was impatient. Stefan unhooked Elena's bra and sucked on her nipples. "Ugh...Stefan...". He was making her wet he could feel it. So then he took his hands and shoves into her panties and rubbed her. "OH! STEFAN...". He bet that everyone out there could here that. But she didn't care. He took his hand out and elena let out a groan. Next elena took her hand and teased Stefan penis and gave a it a big squeeze Stefan gave out a big moan. "Elena...harder...damn...". So then Stefan took his penis and shoved in her vagina hard so hard that the dressing stall shook. Stefan moved into her slowly making her moan. "OHHHH!...FUC...STEFAN!...". He did it faster this time making her yell and scream. "I...LOVE...YOU...SO...MUCH". "I...LOVE...YOU...TOO". He shoved in hard and fast ever second faster and faster. She knew she won't hide on to him any longer. He could feel that she's about to let go so he did what elena loved best. Shoved his penis in so hard that if he shoved again that hard then the whole dressing wall will collapse. Then she let go and out back her clothes. "Stefan that was the best orgasm I ever had, you know how to make a girl feel good". "No I know how to make elena feel good". He knew that he had a talent that could make elena Gilbert do anything and when to do it. No other guy in her life could ever do that to her.

Hope you enjoy more to come ;) was that something or what please review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Summer Vacation part 3

Elena woke up with an emptiness next to her. She usually would wake up with Stefan next to her but this time it was different. He had to go home after this heated session in the dressing room. So then she got out of bedroom and did her daily routine. Brush teeth, take a morning shower, dress, and go down to eat. Elena went and open the door then suddenly she saw a bunch of red flower pedals leading down the stairs. There was a card next to her door. It said "If you want something sweet come down and I'll give you a special treat". Elena's heart was fluttering so fast that it could flutter right out of her chest. Elena followed the pedals and when she got down there were chocolate pancakes, orange juice, and another card on the table. This one says "Enjoy your meal, hope later you will enjoy a show that will make you squeal".

That made Elena whole body tingle with excitement. Elena sat down and ate her delicious food that someone made for her. After a while, she heard music coming from the living room. She turned around and saw Stefan with only a tie and jeans. Right that second she could almost feel her self getting hot and heavy. It was a really good sight to see. Stefan came closer every second dancing and twerking in front of her. Damn she thought she never really notice that ass of his damn its fine. She never really notice his ass that much because there are a lot of things to notice every where on Stefan's body. He then came a little closer and gave her a lap dance shaking his ass on her. She could feel all the sensation going through her body right this minute. He saw the hunger in her eyes and the sparkle in her eyes. He could see a lot of stuff through her eyes when he does things to her.

Suddenly, Elena pulled Stefan into a kiss. He could taste the chocolate pancakes and the orange juice in his mouth. He stood up and took her with him. They landed on the table where they knocked all of the food on the ground. None of them barley notice anything. They were to into the moment a heated moment. He kissed her with deep passion and she gave him back the same thing. Their tongue intertwine exploring each other mouths. Everything went by quickly. Stefan took off Elena's shirt and jeans except her bra and panties. He has to savor this moment first then everything will be off. He started kissing down to her breast and giving it a little squeeze. Elena let out a little moan. He gave her breast a harder squeeze and she moaned louder this time. He wanted to her that. She could feel that he was hard. She was pulling on his tie hard. Stefan then putted his hand in her panties and rubbed her. Damn she was so wet he loved that.

He rubbed harder and harder. Making her moan and groan every second he did it faster and harder. "STEFAN...". Then he pulled his hand out of her panties making her groan in disappointment. He went up again and unhooked her bra. Bringing one of her nipples to his mouth sucking on it. He licked her nipples making it go hard. "AHHH!...STEFAN!". He gave her nipple a bite. She moaned so loud. Then Stefan took off his jeans. Then went to suck on her other nipple. The same time he sucking her nipple he shoved his penis in her vagina. "AHHH!...AHHHH...HARDER...HARDER". Stefan shoved his penis deep inside her and letting go of her nipple. He shoved it in and out. Damn she's so tight. It was like her vagina is absorbing his penis. He rocked on her so hard and fast. "STEFAN!...FUCK!". She screamed so loud that one of the window crack. Stefan shoved it in so loud that when he gave it one last thrust he heard a "SNAP!" And the table collapse under him. He just lay there for a little while and then got off of Elena. Then he went and putted on his jeans. "Stefan that was the best orgasm ever". "I loved the breakfast we should do this more often". "Yeah we should but next time we shouldn't do it on the table". Elena let out a chuckle. "It was worth it though newt day ever". "Btw, you should dress like this every day". "Oh you like what you see hmm". "I'll reconsider your advice Elena Gilbert".

Stefan came to Elena side and gave her a kiss. "We should clean up this mess". "Yeah we should um we should also go buy another table too". "No worries beautiful, we will go tomorrow and buy it". So then Elena went and put on her clothes. "But first Stefan here's a little something in return for making my day". Elena came over to Stefan and cupped his balls and gave it a big squeeze. Stefan yelped at that touch, he also felt the vibrating going through his balls. Damn it made him hard again all over again. Stefan was the luckiest guy on earth. This beautiful girl standing in front of him is his. He's so lucky yo get to call her his. Life can't ever get better than this.

Done with chapter 4. Did you enjoyed this chapter did it have a lot of interesting stuff in it hmmm? Review thank you :)


	5. Chapter 5

Summer Vacation part 4

Elena woke up with something on her mouth. It was really moist it felt really wet and soggy. Then she opened her eyes and it was Stefan's mouth on hers. Stefan was awake early she thought. Stefan was the one who always the one that would always sleep in and she would always have to wake him up. But today was different he was the one that woke her up and she was the one who was sleeping in. "Um you seem like in a really good mood today". "I'm always in a good mood when I'm with you". "Aww! Really your so sweet I love you". "I love you too". "I had a dream of where we are going today". "Oh and where was that". "It was at the park and we had a picnic it was beautiful and fun". But Elena didn't tell Stefan about the part where they do it in the park too. "Oh that sounds fun we should go then". "Yay! Okay so let me get dress and the we'll go okay". "Okay I will wait for you but just out of curiosity do you need me to dress with you". "Oh Stefan okay if you really want to". "Awesome".

So then Elena went into the closet with just her bra and pantie looking for what to wear. Stefan came up to her and wrapped her into his arms. "You know you look sexy right now right". "Yeah I know I heard that like a million times from a certain person". "Really?! OMG! Who's been peeking at my girlfriend hmmm?". "OMG STEFAN! It's you silly and your getting jealous here". "No one I mean no one can't have you if I can't have you". "Aww! Stefan no one can have me except you only you". "That's good to hear and so what are you going to wear hmm?". "Hmm, I was thinking of shorts and a t shirt or maybe a tank top". "Oh I know what you could wear". "And what should I wear Stefan". "You should wear...nothing". Elena thought about that for a little while. Why would she even think about it omg she's not going to do that in public. "Stefan sorry to break it to you but I'm not going around being naked". "Aww! Really not even for me". "Well your looking at me right now right". "Yeah of course I look at you all the time". "There wouldn't be a moment were I would punt be looking at you". "You know how to sweet talk a girl". "I've been practicing have to keep you forever and ever".

Stefan then remembered why he was here in the first place. He ran to her and knock her to the floor. "Remember when I ask you if I can help you dress like a few minutes ago". "Yes I remember then help me then". Stefan then kissed Elena tongue with tongue. Stefan went lower kissing her neck to her stomach to her thighs making her moan in pleasure. Elena pulling Stefan hair making it messy. He went into her thigh leaving little kissed here and there. Elena let out a loud groan biting her lip. Stefan thought that was really sexy really sexy. He then took off her pantie and went for it. Licking and sucking salvo ring the moment right now. "STEFAN...". Damn she was so wet he could feel it. You know what they say when it's wet it's time to go inside. He slipped his tongue in there sucking on her making her wet again and again. Then Stefan let go and putted his hands in there. "Awwww!...ahhhhhh!". Then he took his hands out and laid back on her. She could feel him getting hard and harder.

She knew it was time that he get something for a change. She went and took off his jeans and boxer. Getting down there and squeezing his balls. She then landed on his penis. And sucked on it up and down. "ELENA...". Damn he was hard as a rock. "FUCK...AWWWW". Elena gave Stefan's other balls a squeeze making him squirm. She could feel his touch on her hair. "ELENA...ELENA...". She went back up again and kissed him. "So Stefan how was that hmm?". "Ohh! Damn that was just ohhh!". "I can't even explain it". "Your speechless I know". So then Elena when and put on her pantie. Picking a sundress and slippers. "I thought you said that you were going to wear shorts and a t shirt hmm". "Ehh after that I couldn't wear shorts I would want to slip into something comfortable you know". "Oh okay babe lets go". "Wait we have to pack a picnic remember". "Oh yeah so what do you want to bring to our picnic". "Oh I know we should bring like sandwiches, a salad, fruits, and some orange juice". "Okay got it got everything okay let's go".

They got in the car and went. Stefan intertwined his hand and her together. "Elena I wouldn't know what I would do without you babe". "Your life wouldn't be like this if I wasn't even in it". "I'm happy that your in my life forever". She leaned over and gave him and soft kiss. Then they got to the park. Stefan got out of the car and opened Elena door for her. Stefan took her hand and lead her to the park. He set up their spot and sat down. She went and sat on Stefan's lap making him hard again. Elena could feel it she then slipped her hands into his pants and squeezed his balls. Then got off his lap and ran like crazy. He ran after her like the wind. She ran up the stairs as fast as she can and slid down the slide. She forgot that Stefan was a very good athlete. When she was running he climbed through the slide and down right in front off her. She knew she was stuck no where to run. He then snatch he into his arms. And lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her back to their spot.

Then he putted her down and she kissed him on the lips and ran again. This time she ran to the trees all the way to the end of the park. He ran after her again until he came to the trees. He saw her sitting there panting like crazy. He knew that she wasn't a runner but damn she could run a long distance. He also saw that she was sleeping is she tired already. He sat right across from her as he leaned in to kiss her she suddenly moved and he instead of kissed her he kissed the tree instead. Aw he thought my lip aw it hurts. Why is he thinking it inside his head. "Aww! My lip aww! My lip". He was covering his lip when he let go of his hands his lips were all red and it was bleeding a little. Elena had to give out a little giggle but then she saw that his lip was also bleeding. "Aww! My baby are you okay". "Awwww!...Elena why would you do that to me". "Baby I'm sorry here give me your lips I will make it feel better". Elena kissed him little of his blood on her lip but she doesn't care. She kissed him deeper and deeper feeling guilty that she did that. She opened his mouth with her tongue touching his tongue. "Aww! Baby are you feeling better now". He still wanted more his lips still puckered. "Stefan are you feeling better now earth to Stefan Salvatore". "What? Oh yeah I'm fine now because of you". "My lip still hurts though I need more than just a kiss you know". "Oh and what is that hmmm?". "You inside me and I'm inside you".

Elena jumped on him kissing him deep. Grabbing her ass and biting on her lip. Aw how he long for this moment. She played with the back of his hair feeling his scalp. He took off her shirt and she took off his shirt. She love the sight of his abs. He loved the sight of her breast. He cupped he breasts with his 2 hands and squeeze then making her moan in agony. She touched his abs softly and hard at the same time. Elena took off her shorts and he took of his pants also. She sat on him then he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shoved her against the tree. He could hear her moan and he also moaned even louder. "Mmmmm...Stefan". Damn hot sex against a tree was so sexy. He unhooked her bra and took of her panties. He shimmed out if his boxers and took his penis and played with her vagina. He just left it there awhile making her impatient. "Aww!...STEFAN FUCK ME ALREADY". "Oh your wish is my command Elena Gilbert". He shoved his penis in her vagina. He shoved it in there deep really deep. She could feel it deep inside of her. She also remembered that moment in her dream that they we doing it right at this tree right here. "Aww! Stefan...my...dream...also...had...this...part...r ight...here". "Really...and you never told me shame but its happening right now right so don't worry". Stefan ran his hands down her ass and squeeze it. He shoved in harder and harder making her moan and groan. "AHHHH! STEFAN...THAT'S IT...THAT'S MORE LIKE IT". Damn Stefan knew that Elena was a screamer but damn he never knew she could scream that loud. He's happy that he could make her feel like that. She was also tight too he loved the feeling of her vagina tighten around his penis.

Now it's Stefan turn to let it all out. "AWWWW! ELENA...ELENA ...I COULD FEEL IT COMING OHHHH!". Damn she could feel it coming too oh damn it's coming all right. "FUUUUUUUCCCCCCCC...". He did it faster, he thrusted it in there. "SSSSTTTTEEEEFFFFAAANNNN". Rocking her faster and faster. Damn even the tree was shaking back and forth. Stefan could feel that it was almost his time so he gave one last thrust and screamed out in pleasure "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!". Then he let Elena get off of him. "AWWWW! Stefan that was so aww!". "I could still feel it ohhh". "I k ow your speechless". "Like I said I could make you feel things that no other guy could make you feel". Then he gave her one last kissed and out back on his clothes and left to set up for their lunch. Elena just told there feeling everything. Then she put back on her clothes. Aww she wish they could do this all day. She was lucky to have a guy like Stefan Salvatore, and no one can't have him except her.

So how was that for a change hmm. Sorry I haven't posted was busy. Was thinking about this chapter a lot. To excite you guys with more entertaining stuff and with more fun stuff too ;). Hope you review thnx :). And also more to come and give me some ideas if you want maybe one of your ideas will be in the story :)


End file.
